


Big Flap

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: There's always someone who hates to give up control of the club. Even if it's a superheroes club. Probably especially if it's a superheroes club- everyone has an ego.





	

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

The grumble from Thor's end of the table was unintelligible.

"Not everyone here understands Old Norse," came the polite reminder from Kal-El's place at the head of the table. "If you have remarks bearing on the admission of the new member, please use the All-Speak."

The grumble grew louder, with a hint of thunder. "He's not one of us. We already make too many exceptions." Thor's cape flapped pointedly first in the direction of Vision's chair and Fury's and finally Doctor Strange's. 

There was a soft whisper of otherworldly wind, lifting the edges of Doctor Strange's cape. "You were cast down for your arrogance and pride, even as I was. Heed the lesson, humility is a fit garment even for kings."

"It is NOT arrogance!" Thor's cape swirled in the wind, flashes of lightning brightening the edges. "There must be some standards lest we awaken one day to find ourselves closeted with those cut of ordinary cloth!"

Iron Man stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have accepted the invitation. You won't even let Captain America join, that says something about your standards right there, Windbag, excuse me, I meant 'Thunderer'. "

"You will not speak to me so!" Lightning struck Iron Man in the arc reactor which glowed brightly, absorbing the energy.

"You never learn, do you?" Iron Man lifted his hands to return the blast.

"STOP!" A beam of golden light engulfed the room. It was hard to tell whether it emanated from Dr. Strange's chair or Vision's. The voice, however, definitely was Fury.

"Bunch of children. Oughtta be in diapers." Fury's cape-coat swirled, less shiny than anyone else's, but more sinister. Black leather is like that. "We are here to protect people, not to squabble among ourselves over petty details!"

Silence fell, broken only by subtle rustling and the creak as Iron Man's arms fell to his sides. 

"We will vote now. All in favor of Iron Man's admission, say AYE!" Leather creaked warningly. "And there will be no intimidation by thunder or lightning in the chamber!"

There were four 'ayes', to a single, loud, dissenting 'nay'.

Iron Man took his seat. "All right. First item of business, I move we change the name of our organization."

There was a thundercrack. "But we have always been the Crusaders' Capes!" Thor's cape flapped vigorously.

"We need to change with the times," Iron Man said. "For instance, I know a great little red and blue reinforced neo-spandex suit. Young blood, guys! You don't have to be all wool and a yard wide to clothe a hero these days!"

Thor's cape sulked. "It will all end in tears, mark my words."

"Well, that's what the magical sewing kit is for," Doctor Strange's cape consoled him, flapping him gently on the collar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I dream when I eat sweet potato cakes (yummy, turned out like doughnuts) and then nap.


End file.
